A Pack For The Holidays
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: Just a cute little fluff story. Allison and Lydia throw a Christmas party for the pack. Super cute! Couples: Scallison, Stydia, Berica, Deathan, Corsaac, and Stillissa(Sheriff/Melissa)
1. Yule Tide Greetings

**If you've been reading my story Back Stabbed, first of all, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please, feel free to review. Second, I do plan on writing one more chapter, (a bonus chapter, kind of like on DVD's) and will continue that later, but before I do, in the spirit of the holiday season I though I'd write this cute little fluff of a story. :) Please enjoy! Couples: ~Scallison~Stydia~Berica~Deathen~Corsaac~Stillissa~(Melissa/Sheriff)**

Allison had approached Melissa with her idea about a week prior, and her boyfriends mother loved it. Everything was all planned out, their Christmas party was to be at Scott's house, which was not a problem for his mom since it wasn't a large party- just pack. The party was going to be a surprise for everyone else, only Allison, Lydia, Melissa, and Mr. Stillinski would know about it-and they only told him because they needed both him and Stiles there. The three girls made all of the plans on there own.

It was Christmas eve, Allison and Lydia told their men that they should have some guy time to get them out of the McCall house while they set everything up. Both Scott and Stiles pouted.

"But we got you guys presents..." Stiles whined.

"Yea." Scott agreed, "We were going to give them to you today."

_Awe!_ The girls hearts melted, "You can give them to us tonight then. Same thing, just a few hours later, that's all." Lydia offered, "We can all meet at Scott's house, tonight at five."

Reluctantly the boys agreed and walked off to do what ever it was two guys did with out their girlfriends. The girls drove to the McCall house squealing and cooing.

"What do you think they got us!?" Lydia beamed, "I hope its jewelry!"

"Lydia don't be so vain. I'll love anything from Scott." Allison scolded, "But I kind of hope its jewelry too!" They both giggled before turning on the radio, singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs, even if they did sound like a couple of dieing reindeer.

…...

Allison was putting up the final touches of the decorations- some mistletoe for the couples, food and drinks that had to stay cold till last minute- when they heard the door open. Allison heard Scott's voice and couldn't suppress the smile that grew on her lips. She loved being with him; seeing him, hearing his voice, the way he smelled when he held her close, everything about him. She could go on all day listing what she loved about that beautiful boy.

Then came Stiles voice right behind. Allison had to admit that there were two main reasons she wanted the mistletoe, so she and Scott had an excuse to kiss- and she would get him under it any chance she got- and for Stiles and Lydia. They're relationship was still new, it had only been a few weeks- two to be exact- and she wanted to help bring them even closer. They had asked Melissa to try to keep everybody up stairs till the whole pack was there, but they knew that it wasn't likely. Scott would get there and pick up on Allison's scent in the basement and rush down, Stiles at his heels. And they were right.

Thuds echoed as they ran down stairs, both of them holding a small wrapped box. Scott was at Allison's side nearly the second his feet touched the basement floor- but she had gotten use to all of his extra werewolf abilities- and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." He whispered into her ear, she could feel his breath against her skin and she blushed- her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink, her smile widening.

"Merry Christmas to you too handsome." glancing up she added, "Mistletoe. You know what that means?" Scott's grin widened as he spotted it too before nodding and leaning in, gently pressing his lips to hers in a sweet and innocent kiss.

Stiles reached Lydia about the same time Scott was noticing the mistletoe and reached for her hand giving her a gentle peck on her cheek. "Happy Holidays." He told her.

"Sweet heart." She told him, "Its Christmas eve. Merry Christmas."

"I was talking about New Years too. Both that and Christmas are holidays." He corrected then looked around the room noticing all of the decorations and the food. "Geez, you feeding an army here?"

"No." Allison spoke up, "Just a pack of werewolves, plus a few normal teenagers like the two of you, and Danny."

"Its a party." Lydia announced proudly.

Nodding in agreement the brunette spoke up. "With everything we've all had to deal with this past year, we thought everybody could use a break. Some time to just have a party and hang out, be normal teenagers for awhile, even if it is just for one night."

Scott leaned forward gently kissing her again. _Wow, this mistletoe thing is working better than I thought._ There was knock on the front door and a moment later Ethan and Danny came down stairs hand in hand. "Hey Guys." Danny said, "What's up?"

"I'm guessing Christmas party?" Ethan asked, then smiled as the other guest nodded. "Sweet!" he helped himself to a glass of Coke getting one for his boyfriend as well, "Good Idea Scott."

"Wish I could take the credit, but Allison and Lydia did it all."

"Your mom helped." Lydia chirped.

As if on cue, Scott's mom came bouncing down stairs with a big stack of Christmas CD's and a smile on her face, "Which one do you kids want me to put on first?" All six of them walked up to her looking through the pile, Ethan and Danny got first pick and Melissa put it in while the guys put their gifts for everybody under the tree.


	2. Mistletoe Tales

Allison and Scott 'accidentally' kept bumping Lydia and Stiles right under the mistletoe. Once the music started they all began to dance, just joking around with each other and being silly, no one was actually trying to dance well. The CD Danny and Ethan had picked turned out to be one with all of the classics on it- Frosty the Snowman, Rock n' Around the Christmas Tree, Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer. Allison and Scott had chosen to do a horrible attempt at the Jitter Bug, making everyone else laugh and join in with their own horrible dance moves. Waiting until the right moment when her best friend would be near the tiny plant, then when she was finally in range, her and Scott Jitter Bugged right in to them pushing them under it. "Mistletoe!" Scott announced proudly that he had succeeded.

Lydia looked up and blushed a bright shade of red-one that matched her current lip color- and waited for Stiles to lean in first. Slowly he leaned in, his cheeks pink, and placed a light kiss upon the red head's lips, who in response returned his kiss. Allison counted to five before they broke the contact, not bad but she knew they could do better. And speaking of doing better, another reason her and Lydia chose to use mistletoe just came down the stairs to join them.

Allison and Lydia pulled their boyfriends aside, "I know this might be weird for you guys," Lydia started, "But your parents need to get some of that mistletoe action next. Its obvious they like each other."

"How is that weird for us?" Stiles whispered waving to his dad as he joined the party, "Scott's already like my brother."

"Its not like them having feelings for the other is news to us either." Scott put in, "We'll help you two play match maker. Don't worry about it."

The four of them went back to dancing about the same time Santa Baby started to play. This song would be a perfect time to implement match maker plan number one, even if an actual plan didn't exist. All they had was get Melissa and the sheriff under the mistletoe, and that's what they were going to do.

Danny and Ethan were off in the corner dancing together and sharing cute romantic looks and kisses on the cheek. Danny was a good guy, and the whole pack was glad that he was finally able to find someone he loved, someone who loved him in return and was good to him. Even his brother Aiden was glad of that. He would have to be their next victim in match making, Aiden deserved that happiness too. The twin came down stairs joining them, he set his presents under the tree and walked over to Ethan and Danny wishing them both a Merry Christmas.

Scott convinced his mom that she looked parched and needed to get something to drink- the table with the beverages and snacks was not far from the mistletoe- and Scott told his dad he wouldn't yell at him for eating junk food since it was a holiday, and he wasted no time in walking over to where the large bag of potato chips was setting. As the two crossed the room to get to their destination Lydia announced their position. "Stop! Now look up."

Melissa and the sheriff looked to see the tiny green plant with white berries hanging above their heads before looking at each other shyly. "We couldn't..." Melissa muttered.

"Rules are rules Melissa." Allison chimed in.

Around the room a chorus of chanting broke out, "Do it, do it, it." everyone cheered.

"Dad, go on and kiss her!" Stiles yelled, Scott smiled and nodded when his mom looked to him to let her know they were both okay with it. Finally, Melissa tired of waiting on the sheriff and leaned in kissing him first, and he returned it. All of the kids applauded.


	3. Peace On Earth

Melissa and the sheriff made there way to the refreshments table- laughing- hand in hand to discuss whether to call it 'official' or not, Stiles dad enjoying the junk food in the process. They agreed they would almost immediately and rejoined the party- Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Scott feeling pretty proud of them selves and wearing large smiles on their faces.

Derek walked the stairs next, his boots echoing with a loud _'thump'_ around the room, the rest of the back following in behind him. Erica and Boyd with their arms intertwined, and behind them was Isaac and Cora... holding hands? Allison had to blink a few times to be sure she was seeing that right, Scott had mentioned Isaac having a crush on her before, but she never though Cora saw him in that way before too. And was it just Stiles, or was the brooding beta that is Derek Hale actually showing the slightest hint of a smile?

Erica walked strait up to Allison and Scott where they stood near the tree, Boyd walking as close to the blonde as he physically could. "Allison." she said sweetly, offering a smile, "Thank you for inviting us all to this party."

"Uh...yea. Not a problem." Allison responded, she was dumb founded. This was the first time she had spoken to Erica since she told her that she planned to steel Scott from her.

"And also... I actually do feel bad about what I did to you. Whether you believe me or not, I want you both to know that."

Scott and Allison shared a bewildered look before the blonde continued. "I never actually liked Scott. Not in that way at least. Derek was worried you would hurt him, that you were lying and Scott couldn't notice because of how much he liked you. But I could see he was wrong about that pretty quickly. I'm sorry."

"Well, I forgive you." Scott said, "Not happy Derek did that, but in a weird way, I guess that was how he showed he cares."

Erica smiled at him then turned to Allison, "I hope we can be friends. No hard feelings?"

She could tell Erica was being genuine, and decided she should give this girl a second chance. "Yea, no hard feelings." They shared a quick hug declaring their new friendship, "Hell, maybe us girls can even have a bonding sleep over at my house after the holidays."

"That sounds like it will be lots of fun." She gave her an other smile than walked over to greet Melissa and thank her for opening up her home.

"Its amazing the things that can happen on the holidays." she told Scott with a giggle.

"Its sure is." He agreed pulling her close and holding her in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She rested her head against his chest with a smile gladly leaning into his warmth.

Lydia half skipped and half walked up to Isaac and Cora, she stopped in front of them tilting her head and pursing her lips with a smile. "So when did this happen?" she asked casually.

They looked at each other then back to Lydia turning bright red. "Like... and hour ago." Cora answered before adding "Why do you care?" trying not to seem like she was getting soft because of her new relationship.

"Oooh. I see." Lydia laughed as she fully understood how their relationship had begun, Cora glared at her daring her to make a joke. "I think its great that you both found somebody." she added quickly not wanting to give them the wrong impression, she really was happy for them.

"I guess Christmas really does bring people together." Isaac said beaming happily at his new girlfriend, who- to Lydia's surprise- smiled back.

"I guess it does. Hey, does anybody know where Jackson is?" The red head questioned, he was the only pack member who hadn't shown up yet. He had sent her a text saying his family was on a plane coming back for the holidays earlier that day so she invited him to come. She hadn't told anybody yet, partly because he never gave her an answer and partly because she wanted to surprise them all.

"No...? Why?" Isaac asked her confused.

"Just... hoping he might show up I guess. You know, come home for the holidays." she paused. "I think I should go get some more soda. We're running low." then she bounced up stairs and disappeared.

"What is she talking about... there's still four unopened two liters on the table."

"Dunno Cora. There's also two six packs of pop under it."

"Wonder where she went..." Cora wondered aloud.


	4. Santa Clause is coming to Town

Lydia knocked on the door of the hotel where Jackson was staying through the holidays. His mother answered the door greeting her with a friendly smile. "Lydia, its been such a long time since we've seen you around here. How have you been?"

"I'm good Mrs. Whittmore. And yourself?"

"I'm just fine, Merry Christmas, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"I'm glad to hear that, and a Merry Christmas to you too. Um... I was wondering if Jackson was here?"

"Mom who is it?" He called before she could answer, "Cause I know your not talking to room service for that long." Jackson paused reaching the door. "Lydia. Hello."

"Hey, Jackson. You never told me if you were coming to our Christmas party, so I just took that as a yes. Your the only one not there yet."

"I'm not going Lydia." He put on his best preppy jock face, "I mean, a party at McCall's house? Not really my idea of a good time." He tried for a laugh.

"Well we're all having fun, and everybody misses you. Besides, you have a few presents under the tree..." She knew he loved presents, how could he possibly say no to getting stuff.

"I don't think so. I'm not really in the Christmas spirit this year."

_Did he actually just say no to getting gifts? He really did._ The red heads jaw dropped.

"Well," his mother cut in, "What better way to get into the Christmas spirit than spending some time with friends? I think it sounds like a great idea, has to be better than sitting here in this silly hotel on Christmas eve right? Go on."

She gave him a gentle shove pushing him threw the doorway before closing it. "Jackson's out for a few hours! Get the Mr. and Mrs. Clause outfits from the luggage!" And then Barry Manilow was turned on.

He made a disgusted face, "Guess I have no choice now..." Lydia laughed and lead him to the car.

"So," She started, "How's London been treating our favorite American werewolf?" Jackson rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." though he smiled slightly, "How've you been? Any new boy friends?"

"Just one." She smiled as she drove, "Care to elaborate?" He asked.

"Promise not to laughs." her voice clear she wasn't kidding.

"I promise I'll try my best. But honestly, I could use a good laugh about now."

"I'm dating Stiles." Jackson burst out laughing, then realized she was serious and his face went serious again.

"Your not joking are you? You and Stillinski?"

"Yea, me and **Stiles, **are dating. What about you? Any girlfriends?"

"Like I have time for that crap right now. No offense."

"None taken. So, what did you mean about needing a good laugh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she rolled her eyes so much he could practically hear them spin in their sockets.

"Jackson. Please. This is me your talking to here."

He sighed in defeat knowing it was pointless to argue. "I'm a killer. That's what's wrong. As the kanima, I killed people."

"I don't believe that." She said, "Not for one minute."

"Someone had to rip those people's throats-"

"Physically. But logically, you didn't know you were even doing anything, or what you were. And emotionally, your not that person. Matt is, and nobody blames you for he made you do. You had no choice. Its like when you see stories on the news where the bad guys says, "Give a million dollars or I kill your kid. They feel helpless and do what ever it takes. You were forced." She went on rambling with technical speak.

"Okay! I got it, just... no more big fancy medical words alright?" He chuckled.

"Alright. Deal." Lydia pulled up to Scott's house and parked before getting out.

…...

They walked down the stairs, Lydia announcing their new guest, "Look who I found guys!"

"Jackson!" Allison hugged him smiling, "Hey, welcome home."

Scott gave him a pat on the back and the teens all greeted their old friend, Danny introducing his best friend to his boy friend excitedly.

"This is Ethan, my boyfriend." he smiled holding his hand proudly, "Ethan, this is my best friend Jackson that I've told you about."

Ethan went on to introduce him to his brother Aiden, and Isaac to introduce him to Cora, and before long Jackson was feeling like his old self again, all of his friends- old and new- making him feel welcomed to the party. For the first time since he had gone to London, he felt like he was home again, and for the first time since being turned, he was happy.


	5. All I Want for Christmas

"Who's ready for presents!" Lydia announced and everyone gathered around the tree, some sitting on the floor, others on the couch.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Allison asked once everyone had settled down.

"I'll go." Scott volunteered picking up his gift to Allison and handing it to her. She smiled and unwrapped it. Inside the box was a simple gold band with a turquoise stone.

"Scott..." she blinked her long lashes looking up at him, "I know its not much." he told her, "I got a little extra money from Deaton for Christmas so... and it's engraved."

Allison looked on the inside of the ring and read the inscription- "Because I love you..."

"But if you don't like it-" he was cut off with a kiss. Scott's arms encircled her waist pulling her closer, allowing his eyes to fall closed as he returned her kiss.

Stiles counted to twenty before calling out, "Get a room love birds! Your mom's here after all."

They broke contact with each others lips laughing, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before slipping the ring over her finger.

"Nothing mom doesn't already." Melissa muttered, "Seriously honey, I love you but leaving out a box of condoms- with only one left by the way- on your desk for your mother to see when she goes to put your laundry away? Not very smart."

Her sons face turned white and his eyes grew wide, "Wha...wha... I.." He muttered a few more unintelligible syllables as everyone around him- Allison included- laughed.

"Sorry Melissa..." She said softly, but his mother only waved her hand dismissing it.

"Your teens... it happened, not much I can really do about it now. It was going to happen at some point any way right."

Both teens turned a bright red and Allison reached over picking up Scott's present. "Here." she handed it to him.

Scott opened it quickly, eager to change the topic. Inside was a new leather jacket, which if Allison was being honest was partly for her, as she always found him to look hot when he wore his old one. She remembered the day it had been ripped in a fight. Scott had loved it, but never got a new one for some reason, so she too the liberty of doing it herself.

"Allison, this is so cool. Thank you." He smiled putting it on then hugged her kissing the top of her head.

The rest of the pack took turns swapping presents- Allison gave Lydia a new dress with a floral pattern, Lydia gave Allison a pair of black boots which would be perfect for hunting and fashion, Danny even brought a bottle of wine from his parents cabinet for Melissa as thanks for saving his life. Stiles and Lydia were the last to give their presents.

Lydia's jaw dropped when she unwrapped the small box Stiles had given her. Inside was a simple golden heart locket with a little pink rose on the front. "Its not expensive present like what Jackson use to get you, but... I thought it was pretty, like you. I thought you might like it."

"Are you kidding!? I love it!" The red head threw her arms around him placing her lips to his, taking Stiles by surprise causing him to fall backwards Lydia landing on top of him.

"Hey Stiles. What was that thing you said earlier?" Scott teased, "Oh yea. Get a room love birds! Your dad is here!"

"Shut up wolf boy." he laughed joking back, "At least I don't leave things for my mom to find like my-"

"Don't even go there!" Scott cut in, the entire group laughing, even Derek.

"Is the sour wolf actually smiling?" The sheriff asked.

"You tell no one." Derek said.

…...

A few hours later the pack was getting their things together in order to leave. They all said their good-byes and went their separate ways, glad to have had a night to relax and have fun, not as just a pack, but as a family as well.

**THE END**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
